


round & round

by sunfleurs



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Short One Shot, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfleurs/pseuds/sunfleurs
Summary: usagi and rei go to the carnival
Relationships: Hino Rei/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	round & round

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short, but it was just a little idea i wanted to write. hehe this pairing is growing on me

The feathered end of the arrow swipes her fingers and spins forward, emitting a sharp  _ whoosh!  _ that cuts the sweet, carnival air in half. It pins the bullseye completely straight-forward. The arrow isn’t angled or a centimeter off, it’s blunt in its accuracy and not even by chance. Archery is another perfected skill of Rei’s. It leaves Usagi with a larger than life smile, her eyes dark crescents and Rei didn’t think she could be this giddy. 

“I want the rabbit,” Usagi pipes up when the owner of the stand looks at them nonchalantly, like he’s seen millions of people pass through with perfect aim and posture. Usagi receives the fluffy pink rabbit with ease, hugging the plush to her chest and following Rei from the archery stand. 

“Thank you, sweet,” Usagi sings, skipping up to the girl and hooking arms with her. Rei laughs lightly, a faint pink coating her cheeks and it doesn’t end there. The blonde tips forward and presses a quick smooch to Rei’s face, making her turn a deep, beet red. 


End file.
